Any Trace Of The Place
by RedMagic
Summary: Tree Hill Academy is a school in Tree Hill North Carolina, a private boarding school for the children of the fabulously rich and famous or just flat-out fabulously rich. AU. Crossover couples.
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer- I own neither OTH nor Gossip Girl. This is being written for entertainment purposes only (mine maybe yours too) also title of story comes from a song called 'Boarding School'_

**ANY TRACE OF THE PLACE**

**Chapter One**

_**Paris, France**_

"I have put up with a lot of questionable behavior from the two of you of the years, but this time you've gone too far."

Victoria Davis was beyond mad. Haley had never really seen her mother this angry before, hadn't really thought she thought about her daughters enough to get as angry as she was, but her usually cool, calm and poised mother looked like she was ready to breathe fire.

She couldn't figure out why that anger was also directed at her though, since she believed she'd done nothing wrong but be a good sister "I did nothing wrong."

"You covered for her and you lied for her," the older Davis woman all but pointed a finger into her chest to make her point heard "What's more you've been developing some personality flaws that I'm starting to find distasteful."

Haley snorted in mockery and her mother raised an eyebrow as if to show her point had just been made.

The woman next turned toward her sister, the elder of the Davis siblings, if only by the grace of an hour "As for you Brooke, your behavior in regards to Pierre is beyond disgusting."

For the first time in Haley couldn't remember how long her sister chose to remain quiet which only seemed to fuel their mother's anger somehow.

"It's bad enough you throw yourself at every young man who crosses your path but to seduce one of my married colleagues is classless and reprehensible."

And there in lay the source of Victoria's anger, she should have known that it wasn't Brooke's disregard for her own well-being or the fact that she'd gone a little wild, it was who she'd gone wild with.

Pierre Deveaux was a film director who worked with Victoria's production company on more than one occasion; his films were quite frankly masterpieces in French cinema but the man himself was a philandering Roman Polanski channeling, thirty-five year old man with a god complex.

Victoria thought he was the best thing since sliced bread but Haley suspected that had more to do with the money he generated for Victoria Films rather than a deep connection of friendship.

"What about his actions mother?" Brooke finally decided to jump into the fray, her voice hard-edged with a hint of confusion, like she also couldn't quite grasp their mother's reaction.

It was a valid point, one Haley herself had made to Brooke on more than one occasion, his actions were beyond creepy, and no 35-year-old married man worth his weight in salt should mess around with a sixteen year old girl let alone carry on an affair with her for six months.

Her mother had said Brooke seduced him, but the fact of the matter was, he'd made all the first moves, Haley had watched it happening, had seen her sister be sucked in by his compliments and trinket gifts.

One of the many downfalls of growing through your teen years without your father, and with a mother who barely has time for you is that you either close yourself off from the possibility of really being loved or you throw yourself into every relationship that comes your way full throttle and hope for the best.

Haley was an example of the first, Brooke of the latter.

"His actions are of no consequence to me. Yours are." Victoria actually did a pretty good job of being convincingly motherly for a second there, but Haley knew better and waited with bated breath for the bomb to drop.

"I've booked to tickets and made a few calls. The two of you leave in two days time."

The bomb had officially dropped.

"Leave? For where?" In truth Haley didn't really care one way or the other; she loved Paris as much as the next girl but her mother had said the two of them so she was assuming the woman wouldn't be joining them wherever she was shipping them off to and that fact alone was enough to make the teen excited to be leaving.

"Back to the States; a boarding school in Tree Hill North Carolina."

"You're sending us to Tree Hill Academy?" Brooke sounded like she was going to snap at any second.

Victoria nodded her face a mask of determination "You'll have access to your trust funds and your fathers beach house provided you both follow a few set rules and keep your studies up," She stared at her daughters one at a time "If either one of you messes up, you'll both be cut off!"

Their mother turned to walk away clearly in no mood to further continue their discussion but Brooke jumped up from her seat and angrily slammed a fist onto the table in front of her "You can't do this!"

"It's already done." the older woman was every bit the image of an aging ice queen as she stared her daughter into submission "You should both start packing."

She left the room, Haley looking after her to make sure she'd gone before sighing heavily and slumping down into her chair.

Tree Hill Academy just got two new students.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter One**

As far as places to be banished went Tree Hill Academy was definitely on the list of the most anesthetically pleasing Haley had ever seen. The grounds were startlingly beautiful, plush green grass and vibrant colored pruned rose bushes, big shady oak trees and dark wood benches.

The brochure she'd flicked through on the plane ride over definitely didn't do the school justice. Turning to her sister who was standing beside her she smiled warmly "Have you ever seen anything so spectacular looking in your life?"

"It's just a school Hales, like any other school in any other part of the world." Brooke wasn't overly impressed "Granted it's prettier than most."

"Just a school?" the younger twin shook her head at her sisters nonchalant attitude "Tigger, clearly you're failing to grasp the bigger picture here."

The slightly taller elder Davis twin raised her eyebrow at her sister indicating for her enlighten her.

"This is a school, in Dad's home town, _thousands of miles away_ _from Bitch-toria!_ Show a little enthusiasm!"

"Oh yay!" Brooke faked a smile before letting it drop from her face "Sorry sis I'm not feeling particularly cheery right now" She let out a loud forlorn sigh "I miss Pierre."

"Screw Pierre!"

"I did frequently."

The younger twin rolled her eyes skyward making a face at what her sister said "You are so depraved." she nudged her sister playfully with her elbows trying to get the girl to smile "Come on Tigger I bet there are so many gorgeous looking guys in this school you'll be out of love with Pierre and in love with one of them before the week is out."

Broke looked over at the shorter girl mulling over her words for a second before nodding reluctantly "Well I guess one of us is going to have to rock the worlds of theses Academy boys," she stated "You know since you're all little – miss – love – sucks."

"See that's the spirit!" Haley grinned squeezing her sisters shoulder affectionately "Come on let's go meet this headmistress and get settled in. I can't wait to see our dorm!"

The taller twin laughed a little at her sister's enthusiasm "You are such a nerd."

**ATOTPXATOTP**

"This officially blows!" Brooke huffed out as she trudged down the hall of fifth floor in the building that was now officially her and her sisters new home after hearing what was possibly the worst piece of information she'd heard since Victoria has told them she was sending them away "That woman did this on purpose you know."

"I don't really think Mrs. Brown…"

Brooke again huffed out in frustration "I didn't mean her," she clarified "I meant the evil she wench we call mother."

It would have been just like the Davis matriarch to screw her daughters over like this, having them assigned to separate dorm rooms knowing how much they would hate to be separated in a new place.

"Oh in that case she probably did." Haley agreed looking down at her slip of paper before checking the numbers on the door she'd stopped in front of "This is me." she turned to her sister and noticed the forlorn expression marring her older girls pretty features "Hey Tig cheer up, at least we're still on the same floor."

"Well thank god for small mercies!" Brooke answered a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice as she spotted her room a few doors down and across the hall "Good luck Tutor –Sis meet me in the dining hall in an hour we can swap roommate horror stories."

She got ready to trudge down to her new abode but her sister's voice made her turn back "I'll be there and Tigger, everything's going to get good for you soon I promise." she grinned at the taller girl "I love you."

Brooke smiled despite how depressed she currently felt "I love you too Bub."

**ATOTPXATOTP**

Her dorm room is quiet when she enters and there's no sign of her roommate anywhere.

The room is tastefully decorated, wooden beds, built-in robes, wooden dressers, bedside tables and desks, two of each. The walls are painted soft beige and there are Tiffany blue curtains hanging from the window.

The right side seems to be her roommates, a Yale flag hanging above the desk and a few framed pictures the only decoration.

Haley has the feeling she's going to be comfortable in this room, once her side has been made over to look a little bit more like her.

She doesn't waste anytime getting everything in order, she hates to be disorganized and there would be no way she'd be able to relax until she had everything just the way she needed it to be.

Thankfully her bags had been delivered to the room beforehand so her bags and her trunk were already to unpack.

Dragging her trunk over to her bed she placed it at the end of the wooden frame and got to work, unpacking her pale blue comforter and pillow and making the bed up quickly, a few cushions and her stuffed bear Mr. Waffles taking pride of place in the centre of the cushions.

She hooked her laptop up on her desk and placed a framed picture of her family next to it, she hung a cork-board above the desk and tacked her school schedule to it.

She was half way through hanging her clothes in her closet when the door to the room opened. A brunette slightly taller than herself walked in, shutting the door with a click before turning to face Haley looking her over in curiosity.

The younger Davis girl felt suddenly shy under the taller girl's scrutiny "Hello."

The girl smoothed back an errant piece of dark brown hair, before meeting Haley's eyes "You're well dressed, you look clean, what's your GPA?"

"4.0"

A happy little smile graced the girls features "Thank god you're not some air head than," she said holding her hand out for Haley to take "My names Blair Waldorf, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Haley Davis," the shorter girl took Blair's offered hand shaking it firmly "and it's interesting to meet you."

"Welcome to Tree Hill Academy Haley Davis." the taller girl grinned dropping Haley's hand and moving over to grab something off her desk "Let me have to honor of showing you around."

Haley nodded following the girl out of the room, still not sure quite what to make of her new roommate but getting the feeling from the girls introduction that they may just become friends.

She's thankful that Blair Waldorf doesn't seem to be too much of a terror, her odd way of introducing herself none withstanding and she really hopes Brooke is having just as an easy time settling in as she was.

**ATOTPXATOTP**

Meeting her roommate was an entirely different experience for Haley's sister.

She walked into her dorm room fully prepared to be peppy and friendly but one look at the redhead sitting on the bed by the window; let her know that friendliness just wasn't on the cards.

The girl looked like every inch the bitch, the cliché type Brooke had seen in almost every American teen movie she'd ever watched.

She was pretty sure she was about to meet the red-haired version of Regina George.

"You must be the new roommate." The Regina wanna-be stated with a frown as Brooke dropped her carry bag onto the spare bed mentally trying to picture her side of the room once she'd finished decorating. She's pleased to note her trunk and the rest of her baggage a neatly stacked over in a corner just waiting to be opened.

With a roll of her eyes she turned to the girl "I must be." the brunette snarked back resolving not to let the girl intimidate her as she took a quick glance around the room, taking in the layout.

"Look honey," the redhead stood up from the bed taking a step forward "I liked having this room all to myself so I'm not exactly happy being lumped with you." she looked her nose down at Brooke as she sneered "Just stay on your side of the room and stay out of my way and we wont have a problem, got it?"

"Fine by me." Brooke smirked eyeing the girl with loosely veiled disdain "Oh by the way in case you were wondering my name is Brooke."

The redhead scoffed at the girl sitting back down on her purple satin covered bed "Why the hell would I care?" she sneered dismissively

"I just thought you'd like to know the name of the girl who'll kick your ass if you ever speak to her like that again…Honey."

Disgruntled and agitated, Brooke flipped her hair and in a move that would make her mother proud, exited the room with all the diva spirit she could muster and went to seek out the only person in the world she knew could make her feel better.

Brooke had the feeling she wasn't just going to dislike this school, she was going to flat out hate it. For the umpteenth time that day she cursed the very air her mother breathed for sending her to the damned place.


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors Note:** I dont even know if anyones still reading this but sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Brooke Davis had strolled around the Tree Hill Academy grounds for half an hour looking for her sister. She'd tried the younger girl's dorm room first but after receiving no answer had decided to search her out.

She'd checked the library first thinking it would probably be one of the places her literary loving sister would want to check out as soon as possible but saw no sign of her. Then she'd checked the swimming pool and the tennis courts before remembering that Haley had barely eaten all day so the dining hall would most likely have been her twin's destination.

Brooke herself was still reeling from her encounter with her new roommate and starting to miss the familiar streets of Paris, her home so much that by the time she reached the large student dining hall she'd worked herself up into a state.

She scanned the room quickly, her eyes landing on Haley after a moment and striding purposefully over to where the shorter girl was sitting, sat down in the chair next to her.

"Haley – Bob," Brooke spoke before her sister to greet her "I've thought about it and I've decided that we really don't need our inheritance to survive." She declared taking a chip off her sister's nearly empty plate and popping it into her mouth. "Let's just grab our stuff and haul ass to New York City. You can try breaking into the music industry and I'll find a rich old man to swindle millions out of."

"No can do Tigger." Haley grinned patting her sister on the hand affectionately "I have little to know urge to busk on street corners in the hopes of catching someone's eye and you just don't have enough of a nasty streak to con some kindly old gentleman out of his money."

"I never said he had to be kindly." Brooke pouted "Come on Hales, I hate it here! I can already tell my roommate is a grade A bitch burger with a side order of whore and I bet you this month's allowance yours is no better."

"Actually mine isn't anything like that, also she's sitting right there."

Haley pointed across the table and Brooke turned to meet the eyes of her sisters previously unacknowledged dinner companion.

"Oh!" Brooke felt slightly embarrassed to have missed the girls presence "Hello."

"Blair Waldorf," Haley chuckled lightly as she spoke gesturing between her roommate and her twin "Meet my sister, the slightly melodramatic Brooke Davis."

Blair stood and leant over the table offering her hand to Brooke to shake, a gesture the oldest Davis twin gladly accepted.

"It's lovely to meet you Brooke."

"You too Blair." She responded with a grin "You wouldn't happen to be related to Elenore Waldorf by any chance?"

"She's my mother."

Elenore Waldorf was one of Brooke's favourite American fashion designers and one of her style heroes "Well this just sucks," The older twin pouted turning to her sister 'You get to be roommates with the daughter of a fashion goddess, meanwhile I'm stuck with the red-haired harpy from hell!"

Brooke groaned loudly dropping her head into her open hands much to the amusement of her sister and a possible new friend 'Will this day never end?"

**ATOTPxATOTP**

Peyton Sawyer sat a row of tables away from where Blair Waldorf was sitting with the Davis twins with her best friend Dan Humphrey. She watched with a small feeling of jealousy as the boy next to her continued to gaze reverently at the two newest additions to the boarding school, just like he had been doing since he spotted them.

"Dan you've been staring at the new girls for a solid five minutes already." She bumped him lightly with her shoulder to gain his attention "Give it up already!"

'Sorry." Dan glanced between his best friend and the twins before resting his eyes on Peyton after a few seconds 'It's not every day Literary royalty enrols in our school. Do I have to remind you who their father is?"

He really didn't have to, it wasn't like she didn't hear the man's name spoken out of Dan's mouth at least once a day "Richard Davis," she stated with a roll of her eyes "Object of your latent homosexual fantasies, the 20th centuries greatest American writer, blah…blah…blah!"

"You can't blahblahblah when you talk about Richard Davis Peyton, it's just plain wrong."

"Oh my god! Can you even hear the words you're speaking right now?" Peyton scoffed shaking her head "You sound like some freaky, fan boy stalker. You need serious help."

"What's with you today Peyt?" The boy asked confused a little by her attitude "Your bitch meters turned all the way up to ten instead of resting at five like it usually does."

A variation of the truth was in order, because Peyton knew if she told Dan she was feeling jealous of the attention he was bestowing from afar on the daughters of his greatest hero, it may give him certain ideas about her feelings towards him and she really didn't feel like travelling down that long and complicated path just yet.

"I just don't see what's all that special about these girls that's all." She spared a glance in their direction "They're probably just like all the other fake shallow people at this school anyway."

**ATOTPxATOTP**

Tree Hill Academy was Buzzing with the news of the two new students that would now be walking the halls.

Nate Archibald had first heard the news from his disgruntled girlfriend Rachel when she'd been told earlier that day she was getting a new roommate, they'd gotten into a small fight when Nate had asked what the big deal was, but since their relationship mainly consisted of fighting and sleeping together, he wasn't all that worried.

Since then the news had spread like wildfire and everywhere he went he heard students talking about them.

He'd gotten the most information though from listening to Dan Humphrey while he was lined up waiting for his food.

He'd seen the first one when he'd sat down four tables away from where she was eating with Blair Waldorf as her companion. She was pretty and sweet looking with light brown hair and a soft smile; she was just the type of girl his best friend would zone in on.

Fifteen minutes later, the second one entered the dining hall, this one he could tell from her demeanour was the more fiery of the two, she had darker hair than her sister and a face and body most boys dream about, Nate had since found it difficult to drag his eyes off of her.

"Hello flavour of the week" His best friend utters in a voice that's equal parts sleazy and enraptured as he slides into the seat across from him.

"Which one?" He asks merely to start conversation, Chuck Bass had been his best friend since he was five, they'd been sent to the same boarding schools since their education had commenced. Nate knows the boy so well he could pretty much bet all the money in his trust fund on just which girl his friend was eyeing up.

"They're both hot as hell but the one sitting directly across from Waldorf," Nate can hear the interest in his friend's voice.

"I call dibs on her." Chuck continued "She's so perfect and innocent looking it's almost my obligation to corrupt her." His eyes continued to drink the girl in "My patriotic duty."

"You are a deeply disturbed individual Chuck Bass." Nate shakes his head as he laughs, mentally patting himself on the back because he totally called it before Chuck had even sat at the table.

"Do you have any idea who they are?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Nate grinned turning to his friend "They're the Davis twins. Apparently their father is some Pulitzer Prize winning author or something. At least that's what I heard Dan Humphrey saying in line."

"That doesn't give me too much to go on Nathaniel." Chuck rolled his eyes in impatience "I need a first name."

"The one you're planning on _wooing_ is Haley, her sister the darker haired one is Brooke."

"Did I just detect a note of interest in your voice when you said her name Nathaniel?" Chuck's voice took on a teasing lilt and Nate found himself feeling foolishly caught out.

"Don't let Rachel see that you're interested in someone other than her. That bitch would flat out skin you alive."

'Do you have to constantly have to refer to my girlfriend as a bitch?" Nate half-heartedly defended her absent girl "It's not cool."

"I can't help it if you're dating Hell Spawn Nate. I just call her like I see her."

Nate shrugged his shoulders knowing it was useless to try and stop his best friend from shredding on his girlfriend, for reasons unknown to Nate, Chuck had never liked the redhead and Nate doesn't see him changing his mind about her any time soon.

"If you ask me you should be breaking up with her quick smart, especially now that there are far more interesting prospects within reach."

Nate didn't want to admit it, but as he unconsciously looked across to where Brooke Davis was sitting he couldn't help that small part of himself that tended to agree.


End file.
